


the calm clear night of summer

by frausorge



Category: Little House on the Prairie - Laura Ingalls Wilder
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 10:27:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16700752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frausorge/pseuds/frausorge
Summary: When Almanzo's truck pulls up outside the house late Sunday afternoon, Laura sees that he's got someone with him.





	the calm clear night of summer

**Author's Note:**

> Title from J.E. Carpenter.

When Almanzo's truck pulls up outside the house late Sunday afternoon, Laura sees that he's got someone with him. The window rolls down, and it's Nellie Oleson, waving and yelling, "Come on, Laura! Come for a drive with us!"

Almanzo gets out and comes around to the passenger side to open the door and help Laura step up into the cab. Nellie slides to the middle of the bench seat to make room for her. "Isn't it a gorgeous day?" Nellie says. "The weather's just amazing. Don't you think it's just the best day for a drive? And it's so clear, there's bound to be good stargazing tonight. I can't wait. That's a great jacket, Laura, where'd you get it? You look amazing! Almanzo, doesn't she look amazing?"

"Sure," Almanzo says. He starts the engine and backs into the turnaround so they can head back out to the county road. Pa waves at Laura from the front door as they go.

"It's such gorgeous country out here," Nellie says. "I mean, it's nothing like New York, but just look at that horizon. And I can't wait to see the lakes. It's so nice of you to offer to take me there, Mannie! I bet they're just amazing. Laura, have you ever been there yet?"

"Yeah," Laura says.

"Oh, I forgot, your family's been out here for so long already. I can't say I'm used to living in the country yet. But everyone's just been so nice to welcome a city girl like me, it's been amazing!"

Laura stares out the window at the long rows of corn fanning by.

"You're so quiet, Laura, are you feeling ok? I'll tell you one thing, I'm a born talker. My tongue wasn't made to stay still."

Laura turns just enough to see Almanzo past Nellie's profile. His eyes are steady on the road ahead, but his mouth is curved into a grin.

The sun is setting by the time they reach the lakes. Almanzo drives all the way down the narrow road that separates Lake Henry from Lake Thompson, and then takes the turnoff for the south shore of Lake Henry. It's pretty enough; there are still wild roses blooming, and grapevines draped under the thin stand of cottonwoods by the water's edge. Nellie spends quite a while saying how amazing it all is.

"Are you hungry?" Almanzo says when Nellie pauses for breath. "Let's eat."

They split up the cold pizza that Laura brought, along with a package of cookies that Nellie apparently contributed. Then Almanzo pulls out his flask. Nellie's fingers brush Laura's when she passes it over to her. Laura drinks fast, and when she wipes her mouth afterward, both her lips and her hand are burning.

"Let's get in the back," Almanzo says when even the lingering summer twilight starts to fade. He has a few blankets crammed behind the seat, and he spreads one out in the bed of the truck and lies down flat on his back. Nellie stretches out next to him and cuddles right up under his arm. "Oh, I can see some stars already!" she says. "Is that the Big Dipper? Lie down, Laura, you're blocking out the sky."

Laura stays where she is for another minute, looking down at Nellie and Almanzo pressed together. Then she lies down stiffly on Almanzo's other side. Her left arm and hip still feel a little cold from not having Nellie pressed against her anymore.

It's a beautiful clear night. Nellie points out the nearly full moon and both Dippers and Orion and anything else she can recognize. Almanzo gets the flask out again, and they all lean up on their elbows enough to drink before lying back down. The grooves of the truck bed press against Laura's back.

Almanzo's fingers inch down onto Laura's boob. She elbows him in the side. He huffs out a laugh and turns his head to press his lips to her temple. Laura crosses her arms over her chest and stares straight up at the sky.

Then Nellie makes a throaty sound, and Laura sits bolt upright. She looks down to see that Almanzo now has a hand on Nellie's boob and his face pressed against Nellie's hair. 

"Laura," Nellie says softly. She sits up then too, lays her fingers against Laura's cheek, and leans forward to draw Laura into a kiss.

Almanzo's hand settles on the small of Laura's back just above the waistband of her jeans. Nellie's lips brush over Laura's, again and again.

Laura feels Nellie shift and realizes that Nellie's unzipping Almanzo's pants. Laura closes her eyes again, but even as Nellie's kissing her, she can hear the rustling of Nellie's sleeve, and Almanzo's panting breaths, and his grunt when he comes.

Nellie pulls back from both of them for a few deep breaths herself. Laura looks down in time to see Almanzo's hand slide under Nellie's skirt. Nellie kneels up and braces herself with a hand on Laura's shoulder. She finds Laura's mouth again briefly and then just hovers next to Laura's cheek, gasping into Laura's ear. Her grip on Laura's shoulder is so tight that when she bucks through her orgasm, she shakes Laura's body too.

After Nellie goes quiet, the crickets and frogs sound insanely loud.

"Laura," Nellie murmurs, "do you want—"

Laura lets Almanzo draw her down to lie flat again. Nellie tugs Laura's shirt up and her bra cups down, touching Laura's breasts with soft, uncallused fingers. Almanzo unbuttons Laura's jeans and pushes his hand inside. His fingers make a wet sound as he moves them against her. Laura throws her head back till all she can see is the sky.

The drive back is nearly silent. Nellie leans her head on Laura's shoulder. Laura leans hers against the chilled glass of the window.

When Almanzo pulls up in front of Laura's house, the windows are dark, so Laura knows Pa convinced Ma not to wait up. 

"See you next week," Almanzo says.

"Oh yeah, we'll come by for you again, same time, don't forget! Till Sunday!" Nellie says.

Laura steps down out of the truck and shuts the door behind her.


End file.
